The Chronicles of a Cat's New Life 1: Friends in Foster Places
by ToonFanJoey
Summary: In the start of a new mini-series, Penelope, fed up with the toonsters mistreating Furrball, shows them a set of films she's made showing hypothetical scenarios of Furrball living somewhere else. The first involves him hiding in a home for visible imaginary friends, with a plot based loosely off a Hey Arnold episode.


**Disclaimer: Here is yet another fanfiction inspired by something else I've seen that involves my favorite Tiny Toons character, Furrball, breaking out of his role, even by running away from Acme Acres. Yes, another one of those. In fact, I have a whole load of those that no one else bothers doing, because the type of continuation stories they'd rather have done (or wish WB would agree to do) is something involving adventure and the typical ingredients.**

**Those ingredients are:  
***** Furrball's character not explored more, and portrayed as just another silent pet, Kenny of _South Park_, Beaker of _the Muppets_, butt-monkey, Tom of _Tom & Jerry_, villain or inferior sidekick who gets no hero praise.  
***** Furrball's companion being a smaller bird, a mouse, a dog who can't speak English or a one-dimensional female cat that is still considered by everyone else nothing compared to how famous in-canon Bugs is.  
***** The most popular female of the series wanting nothing to do with Furrball whatsoever, just because he doesn't have a home or style.**

**Well, my ideas are also my response to that cliche in the fandom. My ideas exist in a post-1995 setting where the Looney Tunes and _Tiny Toon_ characters actually do exist but in a different universe where a huge number of cartoon characters we all know live, and Furrball, who's learned to speak more, catches on to how cats will never be respected and to why he's always unlucky or ignored by Buster and the gang, because they let the old-school tradition of_ Looney Tunes_ control their lives, especially as long as they get more demands from fans to keep it that way.****Like the actual Looney Tunes ignores the fact that Daffy does indeed have fans (who are NOT angry fat basement-dwellers), it will ignore the fact that Furrball will have fans.****On with THIS fanfiction, because I have more than one idea for a 'breakout' story, this will be done as kind of a mini-series or anthology-type of story. It'll still be one continuity even though the segments are divided separately.****I own none of the characters used in this story.****Please read, and no comments on how I "ruined the purity" by having Furrball and Penelope speak in this, or by having someone intervene on Furrball's behalf.**

* * *

**Start of Series:**

"**Tiny Toon Adventures and other cartoons: The Chronicles of a Cat's New Life**"

It was a rainy Saturday in Acme Acres, where the Looney Tunes and their students, the Tiny Toons (or toonsters), live and reside. On this particular day, the toonsters, except for one, were all annoyed because they had to attend school for some reason. They all came, wearing rain coats, hats and boots, while muttering in annoyance that they had to spend half their weekend at school, and it has to be raining.

They all went down the halls and up to the main classroom where Bugs Bunny teaches. That's where they were supposed to meet today.

As the students sat in their seats, Bugs, lacking enthusiasm, said dryly, "Eh, good afternoon, docs, and we're glad you could take some time to join us for an 'impoitant' meeting." Yes, Bugs still had trouble pronouncing certain words correctly, such as pronouncing bird as "boid", certainly as "coitanly", or important as "impoitant".

Babs Bunny raised her paw, asking, "Professor Bugs, why did you make us come here on a Saturday? We're not doing a _Tiny Toons_-themed parody of '_the Breakfast Club_', are we?"

"Yeah, odds are that some fan has typed one out already and placed it on the Internet," Plucky added in boredom. He'd rather be home than in school, especially not to do a _Breakfast Club_ parody, which might already be done.

The rabbit teacher explained, "Look, I don't want to be here any more than you do, but it was the only day we could squeeze in for this meeting that Penelope wanted."

Hearing that, Fifi raised her head up and chirped, "Penelope? As in Penelope Cat?" She knows Penelope from the shorts of her favorite teacher, Pepe Le Pew.

"It isn't Penelope Pitstop," said a voice from somewhere. They turned and saw Penelope herself entering the room carrying a couple film cans under her arm. "I hope you kids don't mind that I speak."

Buster said, "Well, although it's against tradition, no, we don't, Miss Penelope. But what we DO mind is the inconvenience of being forced to come to a school on a weekend, and one that's rainy."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have no control over the weather, and this is the only weekend Bugs would squeeze in, and he doesn't agree to just anything."

Hampton asked, "So, what's this meeting about?"

"It's about how a certain student is treated here. A certain student that's not here for some reason." They all looked around to see that all the students were there, except for one, as Penelope pointed out. The desk that was empty is where one Furrball usually sat. "That's right. Furrball isn't here, because he doesn't know about this meeting, and because-"

Montana Max rudely interrupted, "Because he's a clueless feline who's incapable of knowing the simplest details!"

The annoyed Penelope snapped, "No! That insult is one of the reasons why he's not here! Furrball has caught on to the law that felines shouldn't be treated with respect, in order to keep fans of the classic WB humor happy. That's not all, he's caught on to how you treat him like he's insignificant just because he has no home, he's Sylvester's student, he's not very brave, and you don't make it your business to help him out with any of his problems."

Buster frowned and pointed out, "We rescued him from Elmyra's, didn't we?"

She scoffed, "Yeah, once! After Elmyra recaptured him, you just thought 'oh forget about him, we got bigger problems to worry about, like how much episodes or media appearances we're getting'." Yes, when the series first ran, Buster and the other students were more concerned about media appearances, money or their fame statuses, but as for befriending those who are unlucky...they just went on with their own lives, leaving Furrball out of their own activities.

Plucky objected, "But we're just living our lives the way the viewers want us to: exactly like Bugs and company while ignoring the riff-Raff like he and the others ignore Sylvester."

"There's a time to be like the older characters, and a time to make the lesser feel like they matter."

"Oh, come on, our viewers thinks he's contempt being the non-talkative animal taking whatever anyone can dish out at him while we have it easy. They also think he's contempt to being an ally cat or pet who says nothing and has typical feline interests."

Penelope explained, "Because they don't actually know him, and nor do you. After the series ended in 1995, production of the video games were completed and you were given orders to live your lives as you did in the series, he learned how to talk more, take interests in more things and he looked up every humiliation cliche in almost every comedy cartoon known. That and the reason you all ignore him under the company's orders are why he's not in class, because he's afraid to show up in class."

Hampton rolled his eyes, remarking, "Because he's cowardly like Sylvester. Typical cartoon cats-!"

The cat teacher glared at the pig in annoyance, exclaiming, "Oh, and there's another perfect example of why he doesn't have nerve to show up anymore: you have to assume he's worthless just like you all do to every one of us other cats. Need I remind you that he is lonely, and has no fans?"

Babs asked, "How do you know all this stuff? How do you even know he has no fans?"

"I've witnessed his activities, because I actually do care about him, but don't get a decent chance to tell him that. As for having no fans, I hear him mope that every time he checks the fan mail, it's always empty by the time he gets there."

"No fan mail at all for a long time, you say?" Plucky queried, curious about it. "Um, unrelated question: what year is it supposed to be in this world?"

Calamity held up a sign, that said "Can't imagine the author will allow us to be specific." That's right, because I'm not going to let them say the exact year, but back to the discussion.

Monty, bored with the whole said discussion, rudely said, "Yeah, yeah! Yadda, yadda, yadda, his life is unfair, but be honest, do we really need to care?"

Penelope said, "Yes, you kids should, because he feels he'll always be unlucky and helpless as long as he stays here to await a reboot or continuation to confirm the very idea, and he doesn't want to be unlucky or unloved anymore!"

"But *I* love him," Elmyra said, who apparently is back in Acme Acres just for a week. "Shouldn't THAT count?"

"No, it doesn't, regarding YOUR reputation. The bottom line is unless we can prove that we love him otherwise, he'll run away from Acme Acres and not come back."

Most of the students gasped in shock, while Sweetie and Monty just acted nonchalant, reading a magazine or filing nails. Penelope knew they wouldn't care to hearing that news, so she just ignored them.

Babs asked, "Well, where would he go?"

As Penelope showed the film cans she had with her, she continued, "I don't know his final decision yet, but I have created some films that express possible guessed scenarios for places he might leave us for. That's why I want you and the staff to join me in the film festival theater to view these films."

Then pretty much everyone in the room groaned. Their Saturday is being cost more!

Penelope scowled, "Don't you give me any of that! You brought this on yourselves for deciding to let the show control your lives, and now all you have to pay for it!"

* * *

A bit later, the toonsters and most of the teachers were gathered in the theater next to the school where film festivals are usually held. This is where Penelope is showing the films she made.

Penelope stepped in front of the stage, explaining, "Now, in the first hypothetical film you'll be seeing, Furrball will run away to a home where many different creatures thought of by kids all over live until they're adopted. Of course, out of his fear that they'll hurt him or return him here, he keeps his identity a secret, to which the other tenants grow suspicious. It's based off an episode of a certain football-headed kid's series."

"_Hey Arnold!_" Dizzy guessed eagerly.

"Correct. Will Furrball survive in that house and decide to make that his permanent home? Well, we'll leave that up to your...imagination."

She stepped off the stage and the film began rolling.

**"Story #1: Friends in Foster Places"**

* * *

**Note: With that, the mini-series has begun and the first film that Penelope shows will show what happen when Furrball decides to live in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, hiding from the world and pretty much the other imaginary friends, afraid they'll want to harm him or turn him in to WB. He decides to be very secretive while staying there, and he never leaves the room he's given, making the Imaginary Friends curious, wanting to find out who he is.**


End file.
